Far away
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: Sara Martin and Randy orton have been married for 4 years and have been trying to have a baby for a little over a year but she can't seem to get pregnant but when she finally does randy has to iraq to fight for his country.


**Far away**

Hi my name is Sara Martin and I have been married to Randy Orton for 4 years and we have been trying to have a baby for a little over a year but I can't seem to get pregnant.

Me and randy just came back from the doctors they said I am not pregnant both me and randy are upset I sit down on the couch and randy sits next to me.

"Randy maybe I'm not meant to be a mother" I said.

"Baby why would you say that?" Randy asked.

"Because I can't get pregnant we have been trying for over a year and I can't get pregnant" I said.

"Baby listen you are meant to be a mother and you will be a great one we will just keep trying till it happens" Randy said kissing me.

"ok and you will be a great father" I said.

Randy kisses me and we head up stairs to the bedroom and you know what happens from there.

About 1 week later

I am in my bathroom with a test because I'm about 1 week late so now I'm waiting on the test results and while I'm waiting there is a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said.

"Hey Sara what's you doing?" John Cena my best friend asked.

"Waiting on the test results" I said.

"What test results? Wait a minute is it a pregnancy test? Are you pregnant?" John asked.

"John calm down yes it is a pregnancy test and I don't know yet if I'm pregnant" I said.

The timer goes off.

"Ok the test is ready" I said.

"Well go look at it" John said.

"Oh my god John I'm pregnant, I'm finally pregnant" I said.

" That's great Sara" John said hugging me.

" I can't wait to tell Randy" I said.

We hear Randy yell my name from downstairs.

"Up here Randy" I yell.

"Hey baby" Randy says kissing me.

"Hey babe" I said kissing him back.

"Hey man what are you doing here?" Randy said to John.

"Nothing man came to see Sara" John said.

" Randy I have something I need to tell you" I said.

"ok babe what is it" Randy said.  
>"I will leave you two alone and I will see you guys later" John said.<p>

"Bye John" Me and randy said.

"So what do you have to tell me?" Randy asked.

"Well babe I'm pregnant" I said.

"Really?" Randy asked.

"Yes" I said.

Randy gets up and spins me around.

"That's great baby see I said you were meant to be a mother" Randy said

"Well baby I have something I have to tell you to" Randy said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have to go back to Iraq soon" Randy said.

"What? For how long?" I asked.

"7 months" Randy said.

I don't want to have to let him go but I know he has to it's his job.

"Wow that's a long time" I said.

" I know but I promise I will be back" Randy said kissing me.

The months drag on and on. John comes over and helps a lot I talk to randy on the phone everyday but it's not he same. I hear the phone ring so I go and answer it.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey baby" Randy said.

"Hey baby what's up?" I said.

"Nothing just thought I give you a call and see how you are" randy said.

"I am fine and so is the baby" I said.

" Good do we know what we are having yet?" Randy asked.

"No baby not for another 5 months" I said.

"oh ok " Randy said.

"I miss you randy" I said tearing up.

" I miss you to baby but het its everything going to be ok I'll be back before you know it" Randy said.

" You promise?" I asked.

"I promise hey I got to go I'll see you soon I love you baby" Randy said.

"Ok I love you too" I said.

"Bye" Randy said.

"Bye" I said.

"Hey Sara where are you? I have food" John yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen" I yell.

"Hey what's the matter?" John asked.

"Nothing just missing Randy" I said.

" It's ok he will be back before you know it" John said.

"I know" I said.

"Good now let's eat" John said.

5 months go by and I'm at a doctors appointment to find out if the baby is a boy or girl John is with me.

"Mrs. Orton" the nurse said.

"Right here" I said.

"Come on back" She said.

The doctor walks in.

" How are we today Mrs. Orton" the doctor asked.

"Good" I said.

"Ok let's find out what the baby is" She said.

"Ok" I said

She puts the cold gel on me and starts the ultra sound.

" Well it looks like you are having a healthy baby boy congratulations" She said.

"Wow thank you" I said.

"Your welcome here are some copies of the baby" She said.

"Ok thanks" I said.

"Congrats Sara" John said.

"So do you have a name for the baby?" John asked.

"Yep Kaiden Randall Orton" I said.

" That's a cute name" John said.

"Thanks" I said.

I get home to hear the phone ringing so I go and answer it.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey baby" Randy said.

"Hey baby" I said.

"How are you?" Randy asked.

"I'm fine just got back from doctors appointment" I said.

"Oh ok so is it a boy or a girl?" Randy asked.

"It's a healthy baby boy" I said.

" Awesome a boy" Randy said.

"Yep it's a boy" I said.

"I can't wait to see you baby I miss you so much" Randy said.

"I miss you too baby" I said.

"I have to go baby I love you" Randy said.

"Ok I love you too" I said.

I am now 6 months along and I'm watching TV when the phone rings .

"Hello" I said.

"Hi is this Mrs. Orton?" someone asked.

"Yes it is" I said.

"Ok we hate to inform you that your husband is dead we will be sending the remains back" They said.

I drop the phone in shock and fall against the wall crying and rubbing my belly I soon pick the phone back up.

"We are very sorry for your loss Mrs. Orton we wish you the best of luck" They said.

"Thank you" I said.

"Your welcome" They said.

I hang up the phone and go upstairs to my bedroom and cry myself to sleep.

1 week later I'm watching TV I hear a truck pull up I open the door and stand on the pouch to see who it is. And it's randy he's alive I ran and jump into his arms.

"Hey baby" Randy said kissing me.

"Oh my good your alive" I said.

" Yea why wouldn't I be?" Randy asked.

"Cause I got a call and they said that you were killed and that they would be sending the remains back" I said.

"They got me mixed up with someone else but it's really me I'm ok" Randy said.

Randy picks me up bridal style and kisses me and takes me in the house and up to the bedroom where we showed how much we missed eachother.

A couple months later my water broke.

"Randy" I yell.

"Yea babe what's wrong?" Randy asked.

"My water broke" I said.

"Oh my god let's get to the hospital" Randy said.

At the hospital 12 hours into labor.

"I hate you randy you are never touching me again" I yell in pain.

"Ok how are we doing Mrs. Orton?" the doctor asked.

"What the hell do you think?" I said.

"Ok you are ready to push" the doctor said.

"Come on baby you can do it push baby push" Randy said.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing" I said.

"Ok one more push Sara your doing great" the doctor said.

"And here we are one healthy little boy" the doctor said.

"Does daddy want to cut the cord" the nurse asked.

"yes" Randy said.

The nurse handed me my baby boy.

"He's perfect" Randy said.

"Yea he looks just like you" Randy said.

We heard a knock at the door and John pokes his head in.

"Hey guys in the mood for a visitor?" John asked.

"Sure come on in" Randy said.

"Awww he's so cute" John said.

"I know" I said.

"He looks just like you randy" John said.

"I know" Randy said.

"Excuse me but I need a name for the birth certificate" the nurse said.

"Ok it's Kaiden Randall Orton" I said.

"Ok got it" the nurse said.

"Awesome name babe" Randy said.

"Yea awesome name Sara" John also said.

I was released from the hospital a week later and Kaiden is doing just fine, john helps take of me and Kaiden when randy is away.


End file.
